


Moon

by MistressKat



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a stake-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Moon.

“You owe me. Big time.” Bodie sounds pissy, twitching restlessly on the front seat.

Doyle grins, bright and unrepentant. “Like you had anything better to do tonight.” 

“I could’ve had a date with a hot bird.”

“Yeah. But you didn’t.” 

Bodie sighs, but doesn’t deny it. “You’re making me breakfast.”

Doyle’s smile softens and he glances at his watch. Four more hours before they can kiss this useless stake-out goodbye. “Deal,” he says. 

Outside the car window, the street is empty, striped with moonlight and shifting shadows. It’s a routine assignment, boring but not too bad.

He’s got good company.


End file.
